Dragonsloth (my first shipping monstrosity)
by Thrudemonseyes
Summary: A fateful encounter in Foreverfall Forest creates a spark between Yang and Nora, who learn that their similarities lend themselves to a chemical (and hysterical) romance. (This is my first ship, please judge lightly.)


"Why. Won't. You. Just. Die. You. Piece. Of. Shit," Yang exclaimed as she dropped bombs on the head of an unlucky Ursa. Finally, she stepped back, turning her back to the creature with a now caved-in skull, panting as her temper died down slowly, her eyes turning from a fiery red to their normal purple color. She dropped the shells from her gauntlets, replacing them with fresh cartridges as she began walking towards the center of the forest.

"How the hell did Ruby even lose an earring out here, any why the hell is it so important that we are spanning all of Foreverfall looking for the damn thing," Yang brooded to herself. "The things I put up with from that girl." She knew it was important, seeing as how they belonged to her mom, but she was irritable anyways, cursing herself for her inability to resist Ruby's giant, silver puppy-dog-eyes.

Weiss was off somewhere to the west, scaling trees, while Blake and Ruby scanned the eastern side. They knew it was somewhere near where they collected tree sap, so that narrowed it down to about a mile worth of space.

Yang was still sulking when she heard a loud bang come from her right, followed by a high pitched squeal of excitement.

"Nora," Yang thought to herself, "the hell is she doing here?"

* * *

"WHEEEEEEE," Nora squealed as she swung at the beowulves around her, having mounted one like a pony. She was off in her own little fantasy world, charging in to battle before the creature collapsed out from under her.

"Aww…" she said to herself, upset that her ride ran out of steam. She brought down her hammer on top of it, taking the last wolf out. She broke in to a jog, looking around the forest, and proceeded to begin skipping and humming to herself. She was mid bounce, when suddenly she collided with something else, which made an audible 'oof'.

Yang fell, taken aback by her sudden collision with the redhead. She rubbed her head, recovering from the momentary shock. She looked up to see the girl standing over her, a mostly blank expression with the slightest twitch of concern, before smiling again and leaning down, offering a hand, which Yang promptly took.

* * *

"Jesus, watch where you're going, you almost killed me," Yang growled, still mad at the world, suppressing her rage, as she drew herself up with Nora's help.

"Yes, I could've. Next time, stop creeping up on girls in the forest." Nora replied back, dotting the sentence with a small giggle. "So what are you doing out here? I thought I was the only one around."

"Bah, Ruby lost some earring around here. It's important, but my little sister is starting to get on my nerves." Yang tried to never speak poorly of her sister, but she couldn't always help it.

"Yeah, I get that," Nora returned, hands behind her back and bouncing on her heels.

"You have a sister?" Yang inquired back, expecting a long winded story to ensue.

"No, I was just trying to make you feel better. Did it work?" She smiled with her smile that somehow crossed innocent and mischievous. Yang pondered this, but finally conceded with a slight chuckle.

"I guess it did," she replied. "Anyways, I guess I never asked back, why are _you_ here?"

"Oh, I just left my bag while we were collecting sap. It had all my books and what not, so I had to come get it." Nora began bouncing on her toes, already getting restless in the two minute conversation. "I ran in to _that_ thing on my way, and decided to have a little fun."

"Those things are assholes, but I guess they can be fun." At that moment, Yang heard something behind her. Without warning, five Beowulfs burst from the trees, surrounding them but waiting to attack. Yang got a solemn look on her face, while Nora just smiled like a child about to steal a cookie.

Yang cocked back her Ember Celica, but before she could do anything, Nora had blown one apart with one long swing of her hammer, immediately setting on the next one.

_Damn, _Yang thought, _she's having the time of her life. _She found herself enthralled by this redhead, squealing with delight while murdering these creatures. _I could get behind that, _Yang said to herself, smiling at her own euphemism.

In no time, Nora had dispatched all but one of the Grimm, the only exception being the biggest one, the pack leader. As Nora swung at it, the Beowulf evaded it, causing Nora to swing in a circle and fall over. As the pack leader swung down, Yang threw herself at it, tackling it and repeatedly wasting it with her fists. Nora sat up, seeing the blonde haired girl ending that monster that was about to kill her.

Yang sat up from what was left of the Grimm, panting and steaming from the sudden exertion. She swept herself off, smiling at Nora, who stood in awe of what just happened.

"You just saved me…" Nora said slowly. Yang just kept smiling.

"You didn't need it. What you did back there was really impressive." Yang replied, cursing herself lightly for how corny that response was. Nevertheless, Nora purposely took the bait.

"Yeah, thanks," Nora grinned sheepishly. "The way you tackled that Beowulf for me was really cool."

"Yeah," Yang said with a half grin, raising an eyebrow, "would you say it was _hot_?" Yang stood for a second before bursting in to uncontrollable laughter, forgetting to even put on her shades like she did when she made puns.

"Yeah, I did," Nora replied, red rushing to her cheeks. Yang stopped dead, while on the ground, waiting for Nora to smile or say something funny, but she just looked down at her. After a few seconds of awkward tension, Nora said "Well don't just say nothing!"

Yang thought for a minute, and decided to take advantage of the opportunity. "I think we are thinking the same thing," Yang said, picking herself up off the ground and pulling Nora in to a kiss, a gesture that surprised Nora with the complete unexpectedness, though it was not unwanted. Finally, Yang pulled back to breathe and gave Nora a big smile.

"Get a rooooooooom!" The voice came from somewhere off a few yards, echoing through the forest. The two girls turned, completely flustered to see Blake and Ruby standing in a tree, grinning from ear to ear. It was Blake who had done the calling, while Ruby just giggled uncontrollably.

Yang called back "How much did you see?" She was nervous, though glad that there would be no awkward introductions.

"Enough," Ruby called back through her laughter. Blake had a slim grin, waiting for the response of the two on the ground.

Not having one, Yang just shrugged, grabbing Nora's hand and dragging her away, both of them happy at the sudden rush of events. Not long after, Blake and Ruby took their places beside them. Suddenly stopping, Nora gasped.

"I still don't have my bag!" she exclaimed, pulling Yang back in their still locked hands. The other girls decided not to follow, instead waiting until the new lovers were out of sight to take each other's hands and hurry back to the academy.

After they had run for a minute, Nora stopped cold and turned to Yang, taking both of her hands in her own.

Yang smiled. "There is no bag, is there?" she said, coming to a sudden conclusion.

"Nope," Nora said slyly, cocking a sideways grin, before pushing Yang down in to the grass. "I came back for something else."

_To Be Continued (maybe)…_


End file.
